Various systems and software packages exist for assisting with setting up meetings. These systems or software applications are focused on assuring availability of individuals and ordinarily include or rely on a calendar for the respective individuals. Normally the systems will provide meeting notices with certain meeting particulars such as topic, time and location to the participants and may quasi automatically update the individuals calendar. These systems may provide reminder messages that are automatically sent to the individuals a fixed amount of time prior to the meeting. Present systems are usually centrally based or rely on a central or even ad-hoc people managed systems (logbooks) for such specifics as meeting room availability. Present systems do not consider resource requirements such as various audio visual resources that may be required for the meeting. These details are left up to the meeting coordinator to deal with. A need exists for more autonomous and comprehensive meeting arrangement methods and apparatus that will consider more of the requisites for a meeting.